Happily Never After
by AriellaRose
Summary: Hermione and Draco had one night. After that they went there separate ways. But that one night was all they needed to create another life. Once the father and daughter, and daughters' and mothers' friends meet things get intresting..Please R&R...
1. Just For Now

Happily Never After   
  
I OWN NO ONE...I own a few characters in the chapters after this but I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter books...If I did don't you'd think I'd have a book myself...It's just a bit of common sense with that one..aint't it...And I think ain't is a word for anyone who thinks other wise...  
  
Please Review!! I'll take the good and the bad...or suggestions...  
  
Summary: Hermione and Draco had one night. After that they went there separate ways. But that one night was all they needed to create another life.   
  
Rated R  
  
Chapter One: Just For Now  
  
It had been a year since Harry, Hermione, and Ron had defeated Voldemort. One year Ginny's death also. The poor red headed girl still couldn't see that Tom Riddle would always be using her. Of course that blindness led to her death.   
  
One year since Ron's death. To actually defeat Voldemort the golden trio knew one of them was going to be badly hurt or even die. They'd all said what they wanted to say so they'd have no regrets. The three friends would always be friends, living or dead. None of them felt that way about each other but that seemed to make there friends ship stronger. When they defeated Voldemort Ron died. Harry and Hermione made sure the world knew that Ron had also defeated Voldemort. Not just the two Gryffindors. Ron was famous but he wasn't alive to bask in the greatness he would have got.   
  
After the death of Ginny the other Weasley's seemed to treat Hermione, as there own daughter or little sister. It was true they had treated her like that before Ginny's death but now it just seemed to go a little further. The older Weasley boys treated her like the baby sister, more so then some of them had already. The group also took in Harry since the Dursley's had officially kicked him out.   
  
The year with out Ron's comments and ability to practically cheer anyone up when they were in a bad mood was terribly hard. Although things between the houses, mainly Gryffindor and Slytherin were much better, things still weren't the same without the two Weasley's. Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and many other Gryffindors and Slytherins are now all friends.  
  
Oddly after the destruction of Voldemort the Slytherins and Gryffindors just seemed to get along much better. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were now like brothers, once they put away the Slytherin and Gryffindor thing. It was the same with Hermione and Pansy. Blaise got along with Hermione well but he didn't like Harry that much, they were friends but not the closest ever. Draco and Hermione were also very close, as were Pansy and Harry.  
  
Now today Hermione sat between Harry and Draco. Next to Draco was Blaise and next to Harry was Pansy. They'd just graduated and were basking in their greatness while others were talking.   
  
A few hours after the ceremony Hermione, Draco, Harry, Pansy, and Blaise were sitting around a table at the Leaky Cauldron. The men had beers and the ladies had a little less achool filled drinks. Hermione hadn't took two drinks from her glass while Harry and Blaise had both drank three glasses. Pansy and Draco had only had one and Pansy was half finished with her new drink.   
  
"So you're really serious about this?" Hermione asked Draco who was sitting next to her.  
  
The blonde nodded. "Yes. I'm really going out of the country. Of course I'll keep in touch with all of you."  
  
"We're going to miss you terribly, Draco." Pansy looked almost like she was going to cry. Draco was like a brother to her. Like Hermione was to Harry and currently Hermione was to Blaise. Pansy was sitting next to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Yeah!" Harry and Blaise said at the same time. The black haired Slytherin was on Draco's other side.   
  
"I know! I know!" Draco raised his hands and looked down. "All will miss the sex god of Hogwarts."  
  
Pansy and Hermione rolled their eyes.  
  
Blaise rolled his dark blue eyes. "We're going to miss the fact that you're a pushover and totally blonde and very much of a bastard the most." Blaise snickered.  
  
The two girls giggled.   
  
"Always thought I was the player of that school." Harry smiled.   
  
"Let's have a vote then." Draco said. "Ladies and Blaise who do you think was more of a player?"  
  
Pansy and Hermione glanced at each other.   
  
"Harry!" Blaise said.  
  
"So much for friend." Draco muttered and glared at the eastern Asian looking man while Harry smirked.   
  
"Draco!" Pansy said.  
  
Harry frowned and Draco smirked.   
  
They all looked at Hermione. Her cinnamon eyes darted between them all. "I don't know! Both of you two had a good amount of girlfriends and other girls you just shagged."  
  
"Good times! Good times!" Draco leaned back a little still smirking.   
  
"Choose one, Mione?" Harry pouted. "My smartest favorite friend ever."   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.   
  
"Potter knows he's not a player so he's arse kissing. Mione that should tell you right away he knows I'm more of a player."   
  
Hermione bite her lip. "I don't know Harry kisses pretty well and he even had some men on their knees for him."   
  
Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco.   
  
"Never kissed me though, Mione." Draco looked at her.  
  
"Well no but-" The curly haired girl was cut off when the blonde grabbed her face and kissed her. Hermione was a little shocked but then realized she liked this kiss, and kissed back. That seemed to make Draco want more because he slipped his tongue in her mouth. She moaned and returned his French, this felt so good. When she felt herself run out of breath she pulled back. Draco had that smirk on his face, but his eyes told her he liked it to.  
  
"Draco wins!" The girl announced.  
  
Harry groaned. "That's not fair."   
  
Pansy rolled her eyes. "Get over it Harry."  
  
Draco hadn't moved his eyes from Hermione. "You're good. I don't see why you didn't have more boyfriends or even a boy toy in school."  
  
"Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!" Harry put his hand over ears and then his eyes.  
  
Pansy giggled and Blaise laughed.   
  
"Thank you Draco!" Hermione smiled at the blonde.  
  
Harry shook his head and could feel Draco stairing at his best friend who he considered a little sister. This was just wrong.  
  
*************  
  
"Bye!" Draco called.  
  
"Talk to you later!" Hermione smiled at Harry and Pansy as they left. Blaise had left maybe thirty minutes before the two black haired people. It was now just Hermione and Draco alone.  
  
"So?" Hermione said after a few minutes of silence.   
  
Draco moved close to her. His body was pressed up against hers. They were both stairing at each other. "Glad we're alone."   
  
She wanted to look away; she shouldn't be having the thoughts she was having about him. He was her friend, one of her good friends and she wouldn't do that with him. It's what she did with Ron and look how that turned out for the both of them. Those gray eyes were very hard to look away from though, very hard. "Why's that?" She tried to smile sweetly but ended up looking nervous.   
  
Then without any hesitation he kissed her, for the second time that night too. This kiss was full of passion though. Years and years of unsaid emotions, hate, frustration, lust. She didn't pull back; she once again returned the favor.   
  
She gasped when he bite down on her lip. That was going to swell but she knew spells that would cover it, but what shocked her was that she liked it.   
  
Draco smiled when the girl gasped, that always got the good girls. Be a little rough with them, then again he didn't want to hurt Hermione, do countless things Harry, Blaise and the Weasley family would kill him for but never hurt her.   
  
Hermione slid her arms around his neck when he slid his around her waist. He pulled her closer, if it was possible. The kisses became harder and sine she was so close she could feel something else get harder. She wanted to giggle but just smiled. This felt so good but what would happen when this ended. Would they still be friends? Would they become something else? If they were more then friends then what would happen when Draco left the country in a few days? Would she follow him or stay here and attend a University like she planned?  
  
Draco knew what this was going to lead to. He didn't know what he'd do in the morning and he really didn't care. All he cared about right now was Hermione and himself.   
  
After possibly fifteen minutes of the kissing Hermione pulled away. "Draco?"  
  
"What?" He looked into her eyes.   
  
"I don't think we should-"  
  
He put a finger over her mouth. "Just tonight, just let us be for now. We can worry about tomorrow when it comes. Tonight we have no worries about what happens tomorrow."  
  
In response to his words Hermione grabbed him the collar and kissed him.   
  
He smiled at it and began trailing kisses down her neck.  
  
She moaned and she felt him start to slip her shirt up.  
  
"Hey!"   
  
The two looked to see Tom glaring at them. "Get a room, get out, or stop it now. This isn't a place for showing those things in public."  
  
"Fine!" Draco grabbed Hermione and led her to a room he was staying in by her hand.   
  
She didn't protest at all.  
  
Once he shut the door to the room the two continued where they left off and things led to things.  
  
************  
  
Draco's eyes slowly opened. He sat up and looked at the naked brunette next to him. He glanced around and grabbed his trousers. He slipped them on once he quietly got out of bed.   
  
He was even more quite in packing his things and getting fully dressed. He didn't look at the girl he'd been with last night. Once he was fully pack and dressed he looked at her. Once he did he couldn't look away.   
  
She'd been the best he'd ever had. He wasn't sure he loved her but he knew he felt something possibly a little more then friendship. He'd always loved the way she looked and now he'd had her and he had to leave her.   
  
She was Hermione Granger and if he stayed his father, who was still out there somehow, not even the best Aurors around had found him. His father had told him how to bring Voldemort back, with either Harry or Hermione's blood. Depending on how strong the followers wanted their dark lord when they brought him back depending on how much blood they took from the person. These two had defeated him and their blood was what would bring him back.   
  
If Lucius knew how to get either of the Gryffindors he would. And he surely wouldn't have a problem putting his own son under Imperious ton do it. If Lucius knew he was with either or them then he'd seek out his son very quickly.   
  
He had to leave to protect Hermione, and Harry. Even though he knew Harry could handle himself against anyone, friend or foe. Hermione was very trusting, and if she trusted him then his father would surly use it against him for his own good. He wouldn't let that happen. He wouldn't be the reason Hermione was hurt.  
  
He quickly left the dark beauty and paid for his stay and told the manager to leave the room alone till at least 3 o'clock. As he left what Draco hadn't left one person that morning but two, one to be born in around nine months.  
  
*************  
  
The next chapters will contain much more of Hermione and Draco's baby. And...well I'm not going to say anything cause it might give something away... 


	2. Years Around

Happily Never After  
  
AN: Thank You for all the reviews and I hope this answers or tells some more about whatever some of you wanted to know...Very short chapter, sorry about that I guess...Please Review, good or bad...I won no one but Kat in this chapter...Did I or did I not explain this all already..Oh well...Sorry about any typos...  
  
Yet another AN: I decided I was spelling Hermione and Draco's daughter's name different, so if you see it spelled Kat and not Cat, it's wrong, and please igonre the mistake. I tried to fiz them all so they were all spelled correctly (Cat not Kat) but I'm not sure I got them all.   
  
Chapter Two: Years Around  
  
*************  
  
Hermione smiled as she waved goodbye to her daughter for the third time. It was Cat's third year at Hogwarts. The last two years weren't as exciting at Hermione's first two years but they were full of fights for her daughter, with teachers, students and friends it seemed.   
  
Hermione smiled she thought she might cry. Cry in front of everyone saying goodbye to his or her children at Kings Cross. No she wouldn't she knew some were but she wouldn't.   
  
She apparated when she couldn't see the train anymore. She apparated to her and Harry's house which was next to the still growing Weasley's house and went to her room and flopped down on her bed. She was lost in her thoughts and no one could have interrupted her if they tried.  
  
It's been year's sine she held her precious little baby in her arms. It had been quite a struggle not to tell anyone, even Harry who her father was. Plus the looks she got were unbearable, but she had Harry, Blaise, and Pansy. She took hours to name her baby. She had finally decided on Catharine Lena Granger. Later her godfather, or Uncle Harry had started calling her Cat. The girl did act like a cat sometimes and she liked it so soon anyone who knew her called her that. Sirius, Blaise, Pansy, the whole Weasley family.   
  
Cat had her father's eyes; gray ones. They were a bluish brown when she was born but before she was two weeks old they'd turned to gray. Those eyes were a constant reminded of her father to Hermione. Other then her eyes Cat looked exactly like her mother at that age. Plus Cat's hair was much less curly and was more wavy then anything; you couldn't call it straight or curly.   
  
Cat was loved by all the Weasley's even though she wasn't really family they treated her like it. Cat called Molly and Arthur her grandparents and their sons were her uncles. It had been that way forever. They believed that Harry was Cat's father for awhile. Mostly because she had called him Dad before she called Hermione Mom. Also Cat was a seeker and made the Gryffindor quidditch team her first year. They all knew she couldn't have got her broom skills from Hermione and they thought she wouldn't be with any other seeker but him.   
  
But they were wrong. Draco was Cat's father, not her dad though. A dad would have been there to see her grow up and help her out when she needed it. Harry had done that for Cat and Blaise and Pansy was the girl's 'aunt' and Blaise and Harry were her 'uncles'. It was true the three were her child's godparents; she couldn't choose between Harry and Blaise when it came to Cat's godfather so they both were. Blaise had been more on her side about everything when they discovered. Harry didn't look at her for weeks. He wanted to know whose child Cat was, but he still didn't know as far as Hermione knew.   
  
Blaise had stuck by her side more then Harry did in the beginning. It was true he didn't think it right her child not have a father but after a few days he could care less. Hermione thought what got him was that she told him that no matter if this child had a father or not he or she would have it's Uncle Blaise, right? Hermione felt a little bad for making Blaise agree with that line but it was true. She knew it and he did. Blaise was always at Hermione's side and so far in Cat's life he'd been there in the same way. Hermione loved him dearly for that.   
  
Pansy had seen Hermione's thoughts from the first day she knew about the girls' pregnancy. She stuck by her side and didn't question her motives. Hermione loved it. To think that the girl she used to despise was her child's godmother. Now Pansy was like her sister and Harry was like her brother. This made it kinda weird when the two kissed in front of her. She was happy for them but still it was like seeing her closest family kiss. The two had finally decided to start going out after years of flirting and dating people like each other.   
  
Plus she would never stop being able to provide anything for her daughter. Hermione was rich, well sorta, she'd been writing books since she was out of Hogwarts. Once the first one was out she had enough money to send Cat anywhere any time. It felt wonderful being rich. Some of her books were used in DADA classes and the others were about mystery or horror. Only two were about pure romance. Those two had been written right after she had Cat. All her books were dedicated to her daughter and her best friends. Friends, she had the best of friends. It really was wonderful. Well one of her 'friends' wasn't that great. The one who left her. Draco.   
  
Hermione glared at no one. She hated him so much. Not because he left her with Cat. She knew he was going to leave so that wasn't a shocker it was just that he didn't even attempt to contact her. She didn't need him when it came to Cat. She loved Cat and even if she had no friends she would have made it with Cat. Cat was the greatest thing that had happened to her. The girl was smart and remembered everything like her and even with out being taught to fly she had her father's natural talent. Draco was a good seeker it was just Harry was a little better. Harry was great; he'd stuck by her no matter what overall.   
  
Hermione smiled. Her life really was great.   
  
At least for now because she didn't know anything about what was coming.  
  
*************  
  
Harry glanced in Hermione's room in see her stairing at the celling. From the look on her face and in her eyes he could tell she was lost in her thoughts. He didn't dare disturb her.   
  
He walked to his room, his own thoughts coming into his head. Cat had gone to Hogwarts for her third her today. He was so happy she hadn't been expelled yet. From the fighting she did he was quite surprised by it. Then again good old, quite old, Dumbledore was still there. Harry knew the old man would look out for Hermione's daughter. Harry was sure the headmaster didn't know whom Kat's father.  
  
Unlike Harry who'd discovered the girl's father when she was little. Those eyes, he'd only seen them on one other person; Draco Malfoy. It made perfect sense too. Kat was a seeker like Draco and loved the color green and looked good in it like any Malfoy would plus the gray colored robes were the best on Cat. Plus Cat might be brave as hell but the fighting, name calling and slightly sick sense of humor came from Draco; Hermione would never start fights like Cat did or laugh when people got badly hurt.   
  
Harry wasn't sure Hermione knew about his knowing and didn't care. Draco Malfoy was gone; had been for thirteen years. He wasn't coming back and this way Cat wasn't hurt at all. He would die before the little girl be hurt. He was her 'uncle' and godfather, one of them at least after all.  
  
Harry like Hermione knew nothing of the people, if one or two were still considered people that was return in not so little of time.   
  
************  
  
I know it's short chapter. I hope it explains more and all that. Please review, whether you liked it or not. I take the good with the bad; this talent (if you can call it that) seems to come with life... 


	3. Can't Laugh With Out Smiling

Happily Never After  
  
AN: Thank you all that have reviewed...Really...It's greatly appreciate..*Whips tears from eyes*...Sorry but I just got done reading Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix, you know, the ****** death, it made me cry, even though I knew ** was gonna die..I feel like such a girly girl...Anyways I realize this chapter doesn't have much of any of the people J.K. Rowling owns, but I'd just like a chapter to explain all the sort of 'kid' characters..Damn I think I'm gonna kill that woman just for killing off ******...DAMN...AHHH...  
  
Chapter Three: Can't Laugh With Out Smiling  
  
*************  
  
Cat Granger walked though the trains with her head high and nothing was going to ruin her day. So far it had been great. Her Uncle Harry had given her a book practically written by famous seekers. They wrought about tricks and things like that. Her mom had made her favorite breakfast, French toast. She was going to see Arron and Bruce; her most bestest friends in the world today.   
  
"Granger!" Two people yelled behind her.   
  
Cat turned to see Arron Weasley running toward her. His shoulder length layered dark red hair flying behind him. A smile on his face and his dark chocolate colored eyes shinning. The face that look exactly like his father's. Fred Weasley. It was weird that her two best friends were both cousins. The two were quite different but yet very alike.   
  
Next to Arron was Bruce Weasley who had the same face as his cousin. George Weasley's son. Yet Bruce's eyes were the lightest brown she'd even seem and his bright red hair was short and spikey.   
  
While Arron was the true brains of the Gryffindor trio (Cat, Arron, and Bruce)'s pranks. Well he wasn't as smart as Cat but still he was smart. Bruce on the other hand could crack jokes and play chess like no one else. Arron was a bit more serious about things then Bruce but he was also the coolest guy. He'd make a joke in a serious voice and he just had this un-describable coolness about him. Unlike Bruce Arron wouldn't say everything on his mind. Cat found herself doing that sometimes a lot too. This got her into quite a lot of trouble.   
  
Arron and Bruce were also the most loyalist friends she'd had. Well they were kinda of the only best friends she'd ever had. The three also were on the Quidditch team together. The two redheads were the beaters and had been since second, last year and she'd been team seeker since first year, like her Uncle Harry.  
  
She hugged the two once she reached them.   
  
"Ewww girl cooties!" Bruce pulled back from her quick hug. That comment got a hit on both sides of his head; one from Cat and the other from Arron.  
  
"Don't be a jerk." From Cat.  
  
"Idiot." From Arron.  
  
"What?" Bruce looked between him two closest friends.   
  
Cat and Arron both rolled their eyes and ended up looking at each other. They started to laugh and Bruce did after awhile to. A few other students gave them some looks when they passed the three. The three still laughing slightly found there way to an empty compartment.   
  
They found seats and soon it was silent between the three. Arron and Bruce sat on one side with their feet up on Cat's side. Cat in turn sat her own feet between the two redheads from her side.   
  
"So how was your twos summer?" Bruce asked.  
  
"Same old same old. Played a little Quidditch, pulled a few pranks. Nothing eventful." Arron shrugged.  
  
Bruce looked to Cat.  
  
Cat smiled. "I found out who my dad is."  
  
The two boys sat up. Their looks screamed 'WHO?'  
  
Cat looked between the two. "I'm not telling. If I ever meet him, then I'll tell you."   
  
"But-" The two boys started.  
  
"No buts! That's my rule, deal with it."   
  
"Fine!" Both boys crossed the arms across their chest at the same time.   
  
Cat shook her head; she could swear those two were twins sometimes.   
  
The compartment door slide open. "Well I see the lower and filthier part of the population of this pathetic school had returned for another year."   
  
The three glared at the owner of the voice. Phoebe Finnigan was standing there looking disgusted with the three. The girl had long dark brown hair and eyes that matched the shade of her hair. Her two 'friends' behind her.   
  
Cindy Chang who was like Phoebe the Gryffindor gangs age. Cindy looked very almost exactly like her mother expect that no one thought she was as pretty as her mom. Plus Cindy had hazel eyes. If Cidny wasn't such a bitch to Cat she might feel sorry for her. The girl had no idea who her dad was, and neither did her mom. Everyone was always telling her she wasn't as pretty as her mom or as smart and she was nothing compared to her mother.   
  
Also standing next to Phoebe was Nate Longbottom. He was a big boy, but not fat big, like tall and of shit he could beat me up big boy. He had really dark blonde hair that you could barley tell it was brown and very bark brown eyes. No one, including the boys' parents knew how he got into Slytherin but he did. No one was really sure why any of the three had been placed into Slytherin but since then they were always together and picking on about everyone.   
  
"Oh great, these three." Bruce rolled his eyes.  
  
"The three who have no life at all so they must and try and piss people off because they don't know the meaning of nice to get into other people's lives." Cat smirked.  
  
"Hey why don't you three go bug some one else. I'm sure Travis would like it if you did anything to him CC." Arron didn't even move from stairing out the window. He was always calm when it came to teasing her, it came to him naturally, and then again teasing any Slytherin came to him naturally. Travis Boot was a Hufflepuff who's had a crush on Cidny forever. She hated him, found him disgusting, and wouldn't even talk to him unless forced or they were partners for a class assignment.   
  
"Oh fuck yourself asshole Weasley." Cidny stormed off, her black robes flapping behind her.   
  
Arron smiled to himself the yelled, "Real original."   
  
"Aren't you two going after your sposed friend and help her?" Cat asked. Nate didn't change expressions but something in Phoebe's eyes flashed.   
  
Nate rolled his eyes. "Cid's a big girl she can handle herself."  
  
Phoebe glared at Nate. "Not as big as you to any eye. Now come on!" She grabbed him by the collar of his robes and pulled him out of the compartment and slammed the door shut on her way out.  
  
"Thank you for shutting the door." Bruce smiled. As did Arron and Cat at his joke, if you could call it one.  
  
The door slid open. "What was the slamming about?"   
  
Orlando (AN: I couldn't resist naming him that, both Orlando Bloom and Sean Wood are total hotties) Wood but all called him Orli or the Professors called him Mister Wood walked in still in muggle clothes, he was a year older then Arron, Bruce, and Cat. Cat had meet his parents and the only way to describe him was to say he looked exactly like his dad. Expect for those big blue, the bluest blue she'd ever seen, eyes he was his father at the age of 14. He was also, despite his young age to some, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and star chaser.   
  
Behind him was his twin sister, Kathy Bell Wood everyone called her Bell. She was the same height as her brother but had a smaller build. She looked almost exactly like her mother expect for her big brown eyes. She was the team keeper for the Gryffindors. Since both Bell and Cat were the only girls in their class in Gryffindor they shared a room.   
  
While Orli was mostly all about Quidditch and slacked off on his studies quite a lot. Kathy was almost to smart and just saw Quidditch as a sport, a sport she was truly blessed to be the best at but she cared more for her studies then Quidditch.   
  
The two brunettes sat on each side of Cat.   
  
"Hey, guys!" Cat smiled at them.   
  
"Hey!" The twins said in unision.   
  
"What did-" Cat started.  
  
"Cat knows who her dad is." The two redheads sitting across from them interrupted.   
  
"WHAT?" The twins yelled.   
  
Cat wanted to scream. All she knew was her dads name, what was the big deal? "YEAH SO WHAT?"   
  
Then there was a silence.  
  
Cat sighed. "All I know is his name. I don't even know what he looks like."  
  
"Then couldn't you just tell us his name?" Kathy asked.  
  
Cat rolled her eyes. "No!"  
  
"But-" Bruce started.  
  
"NO!" Cat scream. "Can't you guys just realize that I don't want you knowing about him because I don't even know him. All I know is his name. I don't know what he looks like or what he acts like, or anything about him. So unless I know I don't want anyone else knowing. If I ever meet him then I'll get to know him and tell you guys. Cause hello you guys are my best friends, but this is a me thing. Get?"   
  
"I got ya." Arron smiled at her. He got this was something she had to sort out by herself. Plus if he made her any madder she'd do something worse then kill him.  
  
"Same here!" Bruce was looking down. He was thinking the same thing as Arron but he really wanted to know.  
  
Kathy hugged the girl next to her.   
  
Cat knew that was all she needed from Kathy. She looked at Orli. His blue eyes were boring into her. She had no idea what he was thinking and she really wanted to know. "Orli?"  
  
"I won't push it." He turned and looked out the window. He didn't want Cat to go through her life without knowing her dad at all. If she'd at least tell everyone his name then maybe Kathy could find out something about him and where to find him. That way Cat would know her father for what he really is instead of some person she made up in her head.   
  
Cat smiled. Everything was going to be fine and normal this year and now she could just forget about her father. She didn't need him in her life that bad..or at all for that matter.  
  
"I know what will cheer you up." Bruce smiled after a few minutes of silence.   
  
"Do we really want to know?" Orli asked.  
  
Cat smiled and raised an eyebrow at Bruce.  
  
Bruce took a deep breath. "LA LA LA lala." He screamed.  
  
The two Wood's put their hands over their ears while Cat and Arron just squinted.   
  
Bruce kept LALAing while Cat yelled, "How is this spose to cheer me up?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Arron snickered and smiled.  
  
Cat smiled also and started giggling, she couldn't help it. Bruce was had such a horrible voice and rhythm it was just to funny.   
  
"Stop that!" Kathy started to giggle.  
  
Orli rolled his eyes but grinning as if trying to hold back a laugh. "Damn, when one of you starts the other goes too." He laughed out loud.  
  
Arron was now on the floor laughing. Kathy soon joined him. Bruce had stopped the horrible singing if you could call it and was now laughing to. Cat and Orli were leaning on each other from falling anywhere they were laughing so hard.   
  
"Told ya it would cheer you all up." Bruce laughed.   
  
"Damn you Wesley." Cat smiled. (AN: Sorry if any of you disapprove of my having third years cuss, but please remember they are 13, and I've been cussin', without parents and teachers around since I was 11 or 12, or earlier. Plus, weren't you people cussing by the time you were 13? And yes I say cussin' instead of swearing, just because.)  
  
The group of five were smiling and laughing. They didn't know and probably didn't care what fools they looked like. The entire group knew was that couldn't stop laughing and therefor couldn't stop smiling. Of course they were third years and had no clue of what was to happen later that would end in a good or bad way.  
  
***********  
  
Sorry about any typos, I never seem to catch them all...Please Review...Had to edit because of 'spoilers'...Sorry... 


	4. Not So Dearest Dadddy

Happily Never After  
  
Disc~see first chapter..The 'kids' of the Harry Potter peoples are mine though...I guess...Yeah they're mine...  
  
AN: Thanks all for reviewing, looks my muse if talking again, I guess that's a good thing, also I know the chappy title is a little off but it's all that came to me...Please Review!?!...Finally Draco meets his daughter, of course he doesn't know he has one...Did I ever describe what Cat looked like??, Well if I didn't you'll all find out in the chapter...  
  
Chapter Four: Not So Dearest Dadddy  
  
*************  
  
Cat stepped out of the train's loo and headed for her and the gangs' compartment. She opened the door absentmindedly and found a tall blonde man sitting there looking through some papers. He couldn't have been five years older then her mom.   
  
He looked up at her and then back at his papers. "Wrong compartment little girl."   
  
Cat glared. "I'm not a little girl." She took a step in and heard the door shut behind her. She gasped when she got a good look at him. This was Draco Malfoy, this was her father.  
  
Draco gave the girl another look when she gasped. She was looking at him in a very odd manner. She reminded him of Hermione once he got a good look at her. She looked just like her expect much younger and blue eyes it looked like. "That's nice, move along now. I'm bust here if you haven't noticed."  
  
She gasped when she got a good look at him. This was Draco Malfoy, this was her father. Cat's eye widened. "Yo-you, you're him."   
  
"I'm who?" He gave her a funny look.  
  
"You're him, Draco Malfoy, my father." Cat said.  
  
"No!" He shook his head, this girl was delusional.  
  
"YES!" She screamed.  
  
Draco stood up and looked down at the girl. "I have no daughter. I never have and probably never will. Get that though you're head, I don't have a daughter and I'm not you're father."   
  
Tears were leaking now for Cat. How could he say this? I'm his daughter, he, my father should know this. What did I do to make him not even want to know me? "Bloody bastard." She turned and ran back into the loo crying her eyes out.   
  
Draco wanted to run after the small girl and say something, anything to make the tears go away but he didn't. She couldn't have been what she said she was. He didn't have a daughter. One of the women he'd had over the years would at least let him known. It's not like any of them didn't have a chance. Well expect for her, Hermione Granger. He sort of ran out on her. Plus if she had, she would have at least tried to contact him or something…  
  
Anyone looking at him at that moment could have seemed something click in his grey eyes. Way to similar grey eyes that had just been filled with years because of him. He cursed under his breath and went in search of his daughter. At least she had to be. Who else would look like Hermione with his grey eyes? And of course if she came from them because of the one night she had to be third year. He had to find out.  
  
*************  
  
AN: Sorry if that was a little lame, but that's what I wanted to write but it came out a bit blahy....  
  
*************  
  
Cat sat in the loo crying for quite sometime. She didn't even know exactly how long. All she knew was that they were almost to Hogwarts when Kathy came in to change into her school robes.  
  
Kathy saw her friends eyes filled with tears. "What's wrong? She sat down next to her once she was done changing.   
  
Cat shook her head. "He hates me."  
  
"Who?" She sounded so sweet and concerned, it made Cat extra glad she was friends with her.  
  
"My father." Cat put her head down.  
  
Kathy put an arm around her friend. "No he doesn't, no one can hate you. Well, unless it's those three, cause we all hate each other when it comes to that plus they're major bitches and arseholes. It's no big there."   
  
"Really great at making people feel better, aren't ya?" You could almost smell the sarcasticness in her voice.  
  
Kathy smiled. "I try my best."  
  
Cat just sadly smirked.   
  
Kathy looked around uncomfortably. "So...since you've meet him, this mean you're gonna tell the rest of us who he is?"   
  
Cat broke out laughing.   
  
Kathy made a face. "What?"  
  
Cat shook her head just a bit but kept laughing.  
  
"What? What is going on with you?" Kathy was smiling now.  
  
"I-" She started but couldn't stop laughing.  
  
Kathy finally gave in and started giggling.  
  
Once the two girls had gotten over themselves, it was five to ten minutes later.   
  
"So what was so funny in the first place?" Kathy asked.  
  
"Just you know, you said the whole meet him and know who he is. I knew you were going to say that some time but still," Cat smiled.   
  
"So?" Kathy looked away.  
  
Cat rolled her eyes. "Promise not to laugh or like scream or anything?"  
  
Kathy made a face. "Well of course I wouldn't do anything like that. Why do you ask?" Kathy eyed her up and down suspiciously.   
  
Cat rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. "His name is Draco Malfoy."  
  
Kathy's eyes went huge and she covered her mouth. She'd heard all about him, from her parents from others. She wasn't made at Cat or anything but shocked. "Are you serious?"  
  
Cat rolled her eyes again and pointed to her face. "Does this look non-serious to you?"  
  
"Oh my god, I can't believe you're serious." Kathy was staring at her.  
  
"I thought you said you wouldn't be weird." Cat said in a low voice.  
  
Kathy stopped her shocked expression and her fact went totally blank then her eyes went back to normal. She took a deep breath. "Better?"  
  
"Yes, but you didn't have to get the life sucked out of you to not be weird." Cat smiled.  
  
Kathy let her breath out. "Good, cause I thought I might have to dump ya and make friends with lifeless people just to make you happy."  
  
"Sure ya did." Cat nodded, smirking.  
  
There was a bit of silence.  
  
"So are you gonna tell the guys?" Kathy kept glancing at her but wouldn't directly look her in the eyes.  
  
Cat sighed. "Why are you suddenly so nervous?"   
  
"I-I'm not, why would you say that?" Kathy had never stuttered since she'd meet Cat.  
  
"You just stuttered."  
  
"So I-it's happened bef-f-fore." Kathy wouldn't even look at her now.  
  
"Liar."   
  
"Am not."  
  
"Tell me...now...please." Cat tried to look Kathy in the eyes.  
  
When she finally did, Kathy talked. "It's just I know you dad's on the good side, now, but he didn't used to be."  
  
"I knew that."  
  
"He did things, and I just thought if you were angry you might…."  
  
"Hex you, curse you, in an unforgivable way."  
  
Kathy nodded.   
  
"Oh my god, Kathy how could you think that?" Cat stood up, she looked pissed.  
  
"Cat, I-"  
  
"Don't even try and apologize, I'll just get more angry." Cat glared and stormed out of the loo muttering curse words under her breath.   
  
Kathy got up to go after her but got the door slammed in her face instead. She pulled back rubbing her forehead and muttered, "Stupid bint."  
  
*************  
  
"I can't believe she'd think I'd do something like that," Cat muttered to herself as she walked though the train hallways trying to find her compartment. "Sure okay I might hex someone, but nother unforgivable, unless that person really deserved it of course. Why would she think-" She stopped talking when the train jerked to a stop and the lights went out. She fell right on her butt against the hard wall. "Damn!"   
  
If her mother heard a peep of all the curses she said or heard Uncle Harry, Fred, and George, mostly Uncle Fred and George she'd be grounded for life. Her mother didn't think it right for a person to swear until they were at least of age and even then it should be what she was saying. Must be the Malfoy in me, the thought quickly came and went but had Cat wondering if she really was meant to be a bad person. She shook her head quickly as if to get the thoughts out though her ears. Her father had turned out all right, an assholic jerk but okay.   
  
"We're sorry about the delay but we've got a few Aurors searching for reasons that aren't to be sad. The train will resume it's normal state in a few minutes, they're is no need to panic, please stay where you are." The conductors' voice stopped talking from where ever it was.  
  
Cat rolled her eyes. She'd seen enough muggle movies to know that when someone, anyone said not to panic something was wrong. She stood up and put her right hand on the wall and went back to her search. Not even a minute later she bumped into someone. She did the falling on her butt thing again. She looked up glaring but couldn't see anything in the darkness. She knew it was a person, she'd heard a grunt.   
  
"That was rude you could at least acknowledge me or something." She stood up and took a swing at what she'd run into; assuming it was in the same place. Right then the lights went on and she saw no one and nothing was there.   
  
"Shit!" She screamed when her fist hit the wall and two of her knuckles started to bleed.   
  
"So much for a good day," She mumbled and again went on her way.  
  
*************  
  
AN: Sooo, what did you all think..??...Still sorry for any and all typos...Sorry for the lack of updates but my life's been icky and not many of my muses have been talking much...Expecially this one, Thanks for the email, Meg, was it, Really sorry but my mailbox was uber full and I deleted the email without memorizing your name, Thanks again all...Please Review and help my muse talk more, even though I know what I want in the next chapter I'm not sure how to write it like I want it ot be... 


End file.
